luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Logic
For the attribute, see Logic (attribute). Logic (ロジック Rojikku) is a prominent term used in the Luck & Logic franchise. TCG As a gameplay mechanic, the logic of a card is an effect that is triggered when that card is put into the battle zone during the logic definition step of the battle phase. A card's logic can be found in the upper-left corner of the card. Logic is used to change the outcome of a battle, in ways such as increasing the power of a member to protect it from an opposing attack, or by changing the rules so that aura determines the outcome of the battle. Member cards have various logic effects. Tactics and paradox cards do not specify effects, as the entire effect of the card already triggers when it is put into the battle zone. In a sense, the effects of Tactics and Paradox cards are inherently Logic. During the logic definition step, cards can be played as Logic in one of two ways: *Placed into the battle zone from the hand. *'Level Boost': Rest one of your cards in the level zone, draw a card, then place a card from your hand into the battle zone. You may only play a number of cards during the logic definition step equal to or lower than your battling member's limit. The list of logic effects is: * Power Logic (パワーロジック Pawā Rojikku): Increases your battling member's power by +5000. Found on foreigner and logicalist cards, as well as certain tactics cards. Members with this logic can intercept during the intercept step, increasing your battling member's power by +5000. * Aura Logic (オーラロジック Ōra Rojikku): Increases your battling member's aura by +2. Found on level 1 to 3 tranceunions. * Limit Logic (リミットロジック Rimitto Rojikku): Increases your battling member's limit by +2, letting you play more cards during this logic definition step. Found on level 4 and 5 tranceunions. * Tactics: Indicates a tactics card. * Paradox: Indicates a paradox card. Lore The description of "logic" from the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4RnZrSJw8s Luck & Logic preview video] states: We have discovered the truth one day. It transcends even the building blocks of all matter, the atom. A certain concept which governs emotions, talent, memories, and those with neither shape nor form. The existence of "logic". Even the Gods which exist due to the "logic" of other worlds have found a common place in this world. Battles where the survival of these worlds hang in the balance are about to begin. Logic is a concept that governs emotions, talent, and memories, and can be regarded as the set of rules that individuals and entire worlds follow. Different worlds have different logic. Whenever a foreigner comes to Septpia, the world of humans, it is necessary for them to adapt their body to conform to the logic of Septpia, which usually results in them taking a form close to that of Septpia's humans. For example, Lucia, a bird person, lost her wings, while Huang-Huang, an undead, became alive, as neither bird people nor undead exist in Septpia. Every living thing has logic, which takes on the form of 1000 Logic Cards. Logic can be lost, as seen in the case of Yoshichika Tsurugi's use of Overtrance in the past. The loss of logic left Yoshichika unable to use his logicalist powers, as well as supposedly losing a part of his personality. However, this loss of logic is not crippling, as Yoshichika was able to live a normal life despite his lack of logic. It is possible for a person who has lost their logic to recover it by recovering their lost Logic Cards. Logic can also be expended for attacks, although this does not have the same effect as a permanent loss of logic. Category:Logic